The present invention relates to an anti-theft control method and an anti-theft control system and, more particularly, to an anti-theft control system that determines whether to release the anti-theft state after electronic identification as well as an anti-theft control method using the system.
With the progress of technologies, conventional mechanical locks have been evolved from mechanical unlocking into combined mechanical/electronic unlocking provisions (the so-called electronic locks). A type of electronic lock is capable of reading an identification information stored in a door access card by RFID technology to judge whether to unlock. The advantage of the door access card is thin and light, because no batteries are required. Another type of electronic lock uses a remote control technique to unlock. Specifically, a user operates a remote controller to release the anti-theft state (including unlocking).
A common problem of the door access card and releasing the anti-theft state by remote control is that when the door access card or the remote controller is lost, a person picking up the door access card or the remote controller can use the information stored in the door access card or the remote controller, resulting in safety risks.